The Two Girl's
by TaylorTheDount
Summary: Two girls come to fairy tail and join the guild they have great power and are kind read to get more info on these two girls with the worst passed
1. The Odd Girl's

**Hello welcome to my story i'm a little new to this stuff and if it is there is some stuff that you think should change please do tell. There will be two Oc's in this me and one of my close friend's (Btw check out her stuff too! Her name is Slay154anime) Hope you enjoy and the story line may change and ill update a lot because it's SUMMER! On with the story now DISCLAIMER: If i owned Fairy Tail i would be in the anime**

_

 _It was a normal day in the guild hall Fairy Tail people fighting,joking normal stuff Fairy Tail would do. Lucy was talking to Mira sipping on her favorite drink a strawberry milkshake Erza were teaching the boy's (Natsu and Gray) a good lesson and while she beat them up when they were still fighting. But near the train station other stuff was going on.._

 _Daylin's P.O.V_

 _I'm pretty sure Taylor was just out of it as soon as we got off the train Taylor passed out because she has motion sickness. Odd thing was she was not even a dragon slayer! It took even more time to get there because i had to carrier her to the this guild called Fairy Tail. People looked at me as i carried Taylor around Magnolia. I was hoping she would wake up before we get to the guild we wanna join. But if she doesn't wake up by the time we get there ill do it by force i smiled evilly. I stopped to get some food real quick as i walked into the cafe more people stared at me i gave them a dark aura around me. i got some food for me and Taylor and then i left the cafe. And looked for a map finally found one and then found Fairy Tail. I took one more step and i heared a THUMP it was Taylor she finally woke up!_

 _Taylor's P.O.V_

 _I woke up from a nice nap and i was greeted by the hard floor. I didn't care though I said to Daylin "Are we at Fairy Tail yet?" She said "YES I FINALLY DON'T HAVE TO CARRIER YOU AROUND!" looked like she was crying tear's of joy. Still on the floor i said "Did you bring food i haven't ate in a 5 hours. She said "Yah here you go some food from the cafe" I said "Thanks i owe you one." I grabbed the bag and we saw a really big Fairy Tail. I walked up first and slammed the door's right open. Revealing me and a Daylin looking at me weirdly._

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

 _The hole guild looked at the two girls one had short bob that was black and gray eye's she dressed with ripped jeans a hoodie and gray shoe's. The other girl had long black hair with pastel blue and had a hospital eye patch she wore a long turtle neck with a a long-ish short-ish skirt and she wore shoe's like Luce. But i got to say they were hot as fuck._

 _Nobody's P.O.V  
The two girl's walked to Mira and the the girl with short bob haired asked "Where's your master?" Mira replied with "To your left up the stair's _

_ ****

 **HI i did like a cliffhanger i guess but ill be updating all day today i hope you enjoy!** **LATERZZ!** __


	2. The New Member

**Hi welcome to my new chapter! I hoped** ** _you_** **like the other one : I can't keep you guy's waiting longer so ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _Daylin and Taylor walk up the stair's are knock on the dock the hear a faint "Come in." Taylor open's the door and they both walk in Daylin say's "Umm could we join the guild?" Master replied with a kind "Of course were do you want your mark and what color?" Daylin jumped up and said " I would like it on the back of my neck pastel GREEN!" Taylor said "On my right leg Pastel blue" Master said "Okay" and snapped his fingers and we had are marks. We walked out people stared at us then notice's are marks and a girl with long white hair said "Welcome to the guild!" More people give us a welcome then one got us to look at them "What type of magic do you use?" Taylor jumped up and said "Daylin Use's WolfSlaying I Use Forgotten eye" Everyone looked at me "What?" A boy with pink hair yelled "I WANT TO FIGHT YOU TWO!" Daylin yawned and said "Okay." Master came out of nowhere and said ALL RIGHT BRATS TAYLOR AND DAYLIN VS NATSU HEAD TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!_

Taylor's P.O.V

We all head to the training ground's people are putting there bet's in mostly everyone picked Natsu. Only two people voted for us. Then i heared Master's voice and he said READY 3 2 1... GO! Natsu made the first move he said "FIRE DRAGON ROARRR!" I was thinking he's a dragon slayer? THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOO EASY! I could tell Daylin was thinking the same thing. We both got hit with the fire but but it did not even burn us. Taylor shook her head telling me to make my move i take my eye patch off and the guild look shocked one eye was blue the other yellow. I raised my hand and said "Oh the light and thy dark the golden shine will help me fight but the dark light will shine off GOLDEN EYE!" a blast goes or Natsu while Daylin goes in her Wolf form she cut him bad and the light hits him we won! Master yelled out "DAYLIN AND TAYLOR ARE THE WINNER'S" I go to heal Natsu me and Daylin look at him i said "Ill heal him.." I said a spell to heal him "Light will shine for other may the darkness be gone and heal those who had fallen SHINING LIGHT" The guild looked more shocked i said "He'll be fine his just knocked out" Me and Daylin walk away as i put my eye patch back on.

Gray's P.O.V  
And i though flame brain could do it. But i guess those girl are powerful. And when we first saw them i could tell that flame brain was checking those girl's out but i kept my eye on the girl with long hair she was pretty cool..

Lucy's P.O.V  
Wow Natsu lost those girls have fashion and they are powerful but i walked out too talk with Levy. When i see Taylor and Daylin talking to her so i joined in they were talking about how they met Daylin said "Well we met near a river i told her that my family had passed and her's had died too." Taylor said "Then we found out that Daylin had magic a few day's after man had stabbed my eye put after Daylin put him in is grave she noticed my eye was healing fast and i passed out when he stabbed my eye then she told me what type of magic i had p.s i was the dumb one Daylin was the smart one" I was thinking to my self Wow i fell bad for them they lost all of there family.. So i ask what's your guy's last name? Daylin said "Er Taylor should we tell them?" Taylor screeched out "wellmylastnameisNumiDaylin'sisWoofblood" Levy said "Um could you say that again? Taylor said "Well my last name is Numi Daylin's is Woofblood" Levy said " Wait i know that last name two girl's help countless life's and nobody ever new where you guy's were you two are those girl?" Taylor screeched out again "wellyahwedidthat.." I said "I guess that's a yes i said while laughing.

Daylin's P.O.V  
I had i nice time i could tell Taylor was i said "Well me and Taylor are going to head home Cya Levy-san and Lucy-san" I liked calling them that i smiled.  
_ **How did you peep's like it huh? teeeelll me ALSO i planed the ship's like this (My friend helped me so o-o) Its DaylinXJellal and GrayXTaylor and ill have some LucyXNatsu in there too This story is mainly about Daylin and Taylor. Anywayssss Cya in the next chapter!**


	3. The Singing Taylor (Part One)

**Hello i would like to say i didn't like the story line with chapter 3 and 4 so this is a new version i hope you enjoy this new one (I got rid of those two chapter's because they were SO CRINGEY! And that's why so yah on with te storry~)**

After the two girls went home it was peaceful at the guild or at least normal but loud as always and they day passed to the next day. Daylin and Taylor got to the guild early and looked at the request borad "Taylor these are all easy" Daylin said "I wish we were S-class or maybe.." Taylor said "Do you know what i'm thinking Taylor?" Daylin said in unison the both said "Steal an S-class job." "But we have to not do it so often or else we may get kicked out of Fairy Tail." Daylin said "Yah.. But i'm too lazy to do a job so not today." said a lazy Taylor "Or maybe we can take this easy job" Dayin said Taylor replied with "Okay."

Taylor's P.O.V  
We talked about this job were they needed 6 mage's to help out if there under attack and 1 person to go on stage sing or dance or both because it was a festival and Daylin said i was going sing and dance i could do both of those good but 5 people to go with us and i said "How about Team Natsu they have 5 people on there team." Daylin said "Good idea i'll asked them." Daylin walked Team Natsu "Lucy can i talk with you?" "Sure" "So can you and your team come with us on a job it's easy" Daylin gave her all the details Lucy said "Okay let me ask them." Lucy walked over to the rest of her team and asked after that she came back and said "They said yes" It was a one day job so we didn't have to pack "Yosh let's go!" Natsu said "Aye sir" his partner happy said. Then we went to go to Mira so we can go. We walked to the train and got on as soon as it started moving i felt sick me and Natsu had the same look.

Daylin's P.O.V  
Taylor feel off her set and looked passed out. All of every but Natsu said "Is she okay?!" "Oh she's fine just has motion sickness." I said calmly Lucy asked "Is she a dragon slayer?" "Her No!" I said. They were all confused but that didn't matter but the rest of the train was quite.

Taylor's P.O.V  
I woke up on a back that was cold and something that pissed me off that two boy were fighting it was so loud and i grabbed both of there head's "Oh boy's" a dark aura was on me and i said "No FIGHTING" i yelled the last word i could hear before i knocked them out was "Aye..!" Then Erza said "Good job Taylor" We walked to then festival place and the mayor asked "Are you mage's ?" I said "Yes we came here for the job" He asked "Who will be one the stage?" Daylin said "Taylor the girl with brown hair" "Okay he said "What will you be doing?" i whisper to Daylin "What do i do?" Daylin whisper "Just show these people your true talent." I just said "I'll be singing and dancing" Alright" he said

 **THE CIFFHANGER**


End file.
